


So Here We Fall

by monstrousthing



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella "please redirect all complaints about my vampire boyfriend to HR" Swan, Bella has a gay disaster for a sister, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexual Jacob Black, Charlie is dad goals, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrousthing/pseuds/monstrousthing
Summary: Cecelia Swan had been looking forward to spending the next year and a half with her older sister, Isabella. But with Bella's return brings about secrets, lies, and the sort of drama Celia had only ever seen on the CW. But helping Bella adjust to small town life becomes more difficult when drama borders danger, and Celia's insistence that the Cullens are aliens really isn't helping.





	So Here We Fall

For the most part, she had managed to avoid the fear and heartache that came with death. She’d seen friends go through it, community members lost to it, family members reflect on it, but it had never touched her. 

Death was always distant. Even in her lowest points, when the weight of living was crushing, death was never something she seriously considered. She knew it would happen, eventually, but it seemed so far off. Death was hazy, death kept it’s distance.

Despite this, death was concept she liked to ruminate on in the darkest nights and the rainiest days. “It’s inevitable,” she’d say. “Why shouldn’t I think about it? There’s no reason to be afraid of it.” 

But this time was different. Her own kin was staring death in the face while it laughed at her from the shadows. And she was stuck, one thousand, four hundred and forty-six miles away. Powerless to help, to comfort, to protect. To do anything.

Yes, it seemed death had decided finally pay her a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, my first Twilight fanfiction since I was twelve. Exciting!  
> But yeah. I've been toying around with the idea of Bella having a younger sister for... a good four years now, haha. But here I am, finally putting it into writing. Her name, personality, role, and appearance has gone through a tornado of changes in those years, but I think I've finally got it down this time. (yay me.)  
> So leave a comment, kudos, the whole nine. Have a great day, hope you enjoyed! \o/


End file.
